moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Kilbrook
---- |Row 9 title = Commendations |Row 9 info = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = ---- |Allegiance = Grand Alliance |Branch = (Grand Alliance) |Service = 25 L.C. - Present (Brotherhood of the Horse) 32 L.C. - Present |Commands = Knight-Captain Knight-Lieutenant Knight |Awards = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal }} the Gallant A renowned Swordsman of the Light with indomitable Faith, Determination, and Ambitions. The Paragon of the Gallantry, he's reliable and ambitious. Of course, he's also courteous, adaptable. Marcus is an altruistic unsung hero who can understand the meaning of pain and embrace it as a tool to conquer fears and uncertainties. Marcus is the First Swordsman of the "Four Kilbrook Swordsmen." Appearance Standing at Six Feet and Three inches or One Hundred Ninety point Fifty centimeter, with a neatly-groomed black taper haircut with an optimistic attitude on his rather charming... Devilishly handsome... alluring face, along with piercing blue eyes, set woefully within their sockets. His soft skin compliments his eyes, his cheekbones, and his facial hair. A Stromic Human with mesomorph body, weighing Two Hundred and Twenty pounds or Fifteen Stones worth of muscles in his body. His physique is what people say... Perfect. His strong, sturdy stout frame provides intimidation. Some people, specifically ladies. would say he has a godly body. This 'godly' body harbors several scars as well, some of them are clean, some of them are nasty... There's straight, curves, zigzags, and even freestyle scars from shoulder to toes. Marcus Kilbrook possesses a strong round jawline with a defined, square chin. His trimmed eyebrows sit above a pair of squinted blue eyes, squinting in jovial manner sitting separated evenly apart from each other. A short mouth with full lips is surrounded by a neatly kept beard of black hair streaked with the scars. The Knight of the Silver Hand is dressed as a man of his station should be. Armors made of the finest and the most durable metal sit over his broad shoulders, normally in the form of a long multi-layered plate that represents his status as a Knight of respectable power. These armors are normally dyed in the blue and gold colors of the Alliance, representing his pride of the Faction. An aura of confidence and authority surrounds his Grace, his head held high and his steps long and striding as he walks. He appears to others to be a man of confidence and yet respectful to his equals and those of lesser birth, as a man of his noble station should appear to be. The notable features would be his scars on his face. There's multiple of scars, these very scars serve a sole purpose, a reasoning of his alluring looks, his smooth soft skin, his piercing blue eyes and even his dashing white teeth when he smiles compliments these scars. There's a clean scar along his right jawline, a nasty 'X' scar on his chin, clean Scar running across bridge of his nose, from cheek to cheek, ugly twin scars running down from his right temple to his right cheek, crossing with the others and lastly, a clean twin scar on upper left lip, diagonally. In short, his charming face that could easily entrap women into a small fantasy for a moment before releasing them to their reality. Personality As a Knight and as a Lord, Marcus is a man who can normally either be found with his head buried in a dusty holy tome or be sitting among his friends involved in a heated drinking game. As a Lord, he could really be described as a man of honor, as he is a creature of cunning and manipulation, although he is also a man of respect and strong ideals. Haunted by how Stromgarde turned out to be... His home still inhabited by Ogres and Forest Trolls... He risked all for his homeland, Marcus is completely devoted to the reclamation and redeem Stromgarde. While many men are zealots of their church and faith, Marcus a zealot to his nation, his own home. On a dozen occasions, he has made use of ruthless, less than honorable tactics to see lands claimed under Stromgarde Banner and his own goals realized, both on and off the battlefield. Although, Marcus has become a man widely known for his efficient, yet reckless actions, so many of the rumors about him are believed to hold at least some truth. As a book enthusiast, he has read countless literature, mostly War & Military literature and also... He has gained the abilities to formulate strategies and led many victories for the Grand Alliance and Stromgarde. Marcus has learned the abilities to manipulate and persuade the others to share the same vision and ideologies with him, he imposes himself as a rational man. History Birth of Marcus Williams Kilbrook Many hours. Many had been spent on the arrival of the Kilbrook’s third child. They had waited patiently until the time had come. Elizabeth had strained for a long while, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Marcus’ first cry. The day was April 28th, 9 L.C. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his two elder brothers, Benjamin all, the heir to the House Kilbrook, and Galahad, as well as his parents Elizabeth and Benjamin Jr. The doctor handed the infant to his mother, wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, allowing her to tend to him accordingly. She murmured in a soft tone, as to prevent startling the babe. “Marcus.” Benjamin Jr. gave a firm nod in agreement, clasping a large hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “You’ve done well, my love. Rest now.” The man muttered before taking the child into his arms and to the nearby fireplace. He sat in the rocking chair, chuckling. “Welcome, young Marcus. Just like my dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them flowers. Beatings rewarded with hugs. You will become a great knight- One who harbors indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the middle name of your great ancestor, Wolfgang Marcus Kilbrook, the Conqueror and just as he predicted, a prophecy... A Kilbrook who bore his name shall surpass him and all those of Stromic and Alteraci origins. -You- Marcus, will surpass all of us.” And thus begins the story of Marcus the Gallant. Stromgarde's Downfall and Kilbrook's Uprising Born in a wealthy family that possessed political power in the Kingdom of Stromgarde, House Kilbrook were a vassal house, serving for House Trollbane, father Lord Benjamin Kilbrook Jr, and mother, Lady Elizabeth Kilbrook. Shortly after Marcus's birth, a tragedy struck upon the Kilbrook Family and the other families, the Orcish Horde invaded the Kingdom of Stromgarde, they brought Machine of Destruction and Ogres, they brought such destruction to the beautiful kingdom and its cities, one by one. As the Horde razed their homes, pillaged everything they found valuable... Butchered everyone, Marcus's parent gathered their armors and their weapons, Benjamin Kilbrook instructed his two oldest sons with one of them carrying Marcus as an infant to go down to the cellar and there lies a hidden tunnel that'd lead them to their safety. After successfully escaping the war, raging in Arathi Highlands, the Kilbrook brothers ventured out of Arathi Highlands by the mountain behind Stromgarde Keep with the aid of their father's adviser. They got on the boat and traveled to a city of Stormwind City where they would be placed in the Orphanage. Marcus was a newborn infant and he required constant supervision, therefore Marcus was placed into a Family. From that point on, the Kilbrook Brothers were separated out to their new homes. Marcus grew up in Elwynn Forest, served as a farmhand and a squire when he reached into appropriate age with his adoptive father, a Military Veteran who happens to be a Farmer after his retirement. For most of Marcus's youth, he spent all the time doing farm works and training with his adoptive father. His presence was mocked, ridiculed and bullied by children of his age, soldiers and even the members of the Nobility. Trained into a skilled swordsman under a retired Military Veteran, Marcus learned several lessons which are, hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, and even fencing. Once he has reached to an age that he was deemed worthy to be squired by a professional in a class of his own choosing, the Military Veteran deemed Marcus emancipated and sent him to discover his own goals, his own dreams, and his desire. Goldshire held a festival for heroes of all specializations to attend and boasts their strength, intelligence, agility and a lot of things! A paladin in a shining armor has attracted Marcus, his brute strength and his swordplay in dueling the challengers reeled him closer and closer to him, an innocent child would ask the man if he can be his squire, firstly, the man seemed to have taken an interest in the child, squiring him, he asked for a name. The child responded in a hushed voice, "Marcus Williams Kilbrook." the Paladin had a change of a heart and denied the request, eventually shooed Marcus away as if he was a pest. Discouraged and lonely, Marcus wanders around the festival, noticed all eyes on him, the murmuring of the audience as they exchanged their words with the others in secrecy, Marcus grew more and more bewildered, questioning his own existence. Until he was approached by an elven man, who happens to be his father's old friend that apparently wanted to entrust Marcus under his care. His life worsens under the care of Lord Alivaden, the father of the Alivaden Twins. He placed Marcus, Alivaden Twins, Welsh Blackscalp and even Theodore Warluck in a harsh training, a cruel one. Fortunately for Marcus and the others, the training only lasted few months until Lord Alivaden was apprehended and arrested. The reason why Lord Alivaden's training method is so cruel is beyond gruesome. Each one of them would train to the extent to the point it exceeds his expectation... Any signs of failure or the goal weren't met, the individuals would receive four whips on the back, four whips for each failure... For each failure, increase the chance of them being malnourished. Marcus was least malnourished than the others when they were rescued by the Stormwind Officials. Marcus was placed under the Order of Silver Hand's care, bringing him to train in a safe environment and supervised, eventually it wasn't long until he became a squire to a Knight. Years and years as Marcus continued his training as a Squire, taking his swordsmanship to the new level and excel in wielding the Light. He has learned to use the Light to enchant his strength, speed, endurance with his comrades in the Silver Hand. Once Highlord Tirion Fordring founded the Crusade that welcomes everyone with open arms, including the horde. The Silver Hand vowed their dedication, lending a helping hand to the Crusade, providing them with men, armaments, therefore, their knights would have to train with the Horde. At first, Marcus was reluctant to train with the Horde absentmindedly. Every spar he has with the member of the Horde, he was rough, Marcus knocked them down, degraded them, mocked them only to allow them to feel his hatred. Later, he broke an Orc's arm, snapping the Humerus in half. He was apprehended by his ranking officer. He was told if he continues to act aggressive towards his supposedly 'Comrades', he'll be excommunicated from the Silver Hand. The Officers offered him condolences and guidance, finding out the reasoning behind his aggressiveness from his trainer. After the consoling and guidance in an attempt to suppress his hatred, Marcus's aggressiveness towards his comrade has been eroded greatly, but the flame still lingers within his heart. He began to cooperate with his comrades, training after training... From light training to extreme training... After going through thick and thin shared sweats and blood with his comrades, He wasn't aware that he finally understood the meaning of unity, unification over separation. He eventually started making friends with several Horde members. War of the Lich King Campaign Prologue After hearing the aftermath of The battle for Light's Hope Chapel shook Marcus, appalled with the details provided by the survivors of the battle. A fear of the Lich King and the Scourge begins to grow within Marcus, but that didn't stop him from envisioning himself joining the Argent Crusade, also he was summoned to Northrend to continue his training there. He knew the time's coming close by for him to start fighting for the first time. The journey to Howling Fjord was rough on the young Crusader. He was inexperienced, he has never exposed to this kind of cold, the chilly breeze of Howling Fjord, slowly degrading Marcus's morale to fight, to train, and as well degrading his ambitious attitude. Alongside the Argent Crusade, followed Highlord Tirion Fordring, to their desired destination, knowing that their forces could be overwhelmed with countless numbers of the Scourges, their numbers dwindle more and more... diminishing hopes as their comrade fell before their eyes, despite his lacking Morale, Marcus would constantly raise their hope and force them to retain it with determination and faith. After their journey from Howling Fjord to Icecrown Citadel, the soldiers showed gratitude towards Marcus for being the radiating beacon of hope and bravery... From that point, Marcus finally begins to understand the significance of indomitability in both, outside or inside the battle. Proving his worthiness Marcus enlisted himself as a volunteer to assault the Icecrown Citadel, the officer declined his enlistment due to lack of experience, Marcus pleaded to allow him to enlist in a division that's responsible for the siege, therefore, he decided its the best if he signs up for the Tournament to demonstrate his skills. A Knight of the lance and steed, it was perfect for Marcus. He's training to be a Knight, a riding training was included therefore he was at a huge advantage, thus that's where he met Noblesilver. While carrying the flame of hope and to encourage the squire within the Crusade to believe in themselves and make them realize that underdogs can rise within the ranks and become the Champions. Marcus was involved in several campaigns to strike against the Lich King, he was involved in Borean Tundra Campaign, Wintergrasp Battle, and Dragonblight Campaign Marcus became from Private to a Knight. Whilst adventurers of Alliance and Horde who was involved in Northrend Campaign would be tested in the arena of champions. Marcus continued to train and gave one last plead to the Officer to let him enlist in a Siege Division, he was finally accepted and placed within the squadrons. He was involved with the breaching of the walls of the citadel. Marcus was one of the invaders that ventured into the Icecrown Citadel with a group of adventurers to slay Arthas, the Lich King. He didn't partake in the fight against the Lich King, he was appointed to defend the Entrance that leads to the Frozen Throne from any scourges that attempt to come to its master's aid. Discovering the Truth After returning to the Light's Hope Chapel, he received a letter with Kilbrook Seal was handed to Marcus by his Trainer at Hearthglen, he opened and read through them, the letter's telling him that both of his brothers have been killed in action while battling at the Wrath's Gate and also that he was deemed to be an heir to the House Kilbrook. Also explaining to him that he hailed from a place, called Stromgarde. Another letter was handed to him, it was from Benjamin the Third, explaining to him that Marcus was originally a son of Benjamin Kilbrook Junior and Elizabeth Kilbrook, a Lord, and Lady of House Kilbrook, a Vassal House that served under House Trollbane. They fought valiantly and died against the Orcish Horde invasion to protect their children. Also, they're leaving their immense wealth to him. "Marcus. Just like within our father's dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them flowers. Beatings rewarded with hugs. You will become a great knight- One who harbors indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the name of your great ancestor, and just as he predicted, you shall surpass him and all those of Stroms and Alteraci origin.”. The last sentence of the letter is his plead, to avenge the Kilbrook and take back Stromgarde. After reading two letters, Marcus was in a shock, devastated, and overwhelmed with this discovery of his original family, thus he begins to mourn his fallen brothers and the flame of hatred has returned, burning ever so brightly. Fourth War Campaign After the Fall of the Lich King, Marcus and the other Knights returns to Light's Hope Chapel, from that point on, Marcus continues to train even further while the other Organizations purged the remaining Scarlets out of the Eastern Kingdom. The Crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out of from this World. Months after months, Marcus decided that he was content with his skills, therefore, returning back to Hearthglen and became an Instructor, training young squires how to excel in swordplay. It didn't take long for the aged chapel to be rebuilt. The fortified walls were founded, surrounding the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds... So was Marcus's career as an Instructor to train the Squires, he felt that something was missing and decided to return back to Light's Hope Chapel and aid the Silver Hand once more by cleansing the remaining scourges in the Northern Region of the Eastern Kingdom and those surrounding and inside Stratholme. For the rest of his life, Marcus would see himself continuing being a Knight of the Order, aiding the Organization by cleansing the Undead, purifying the blight that infested the ground, and many different things, he was hectic. A busy knight. He strayed so far, sinking himself into a workaholic, almost forgetting the true meaning of Life. When the Forsaken Invaded Gilneas and at the same time the country was terrorized by a strange plague sweeping through the land, Marcus rallied with volunteers to aid the survivors by fighting back and giving them resources, food, shelters by providing transportation to escort them to Hearthglen or nearby cities that are safe. Marcus has fought against the Forsaken alongside the Gilneans... All of the bloodshed he has seen, all of the gilneans suffering through such a horrible time, it hurts him but he thought about his own home and how Gilneas was experiencing the same fate, he wouldn't stop fighting, he wouldn't give up until he was satisfied with the outcome. After the Forsaken met its defeat at the final battle of Gilneas, He led his squads to exterminate the remaining undead in Gilneas. After the event, Marcus was applauded for his amazing efforts and courage in Gilneas as it went through difficult times with the Worgen Infestation and Forsaken Invasion! The Gallant Clad in silver and blue, he comes riding through The strong and the bold, of legends untold The Paladin of our youth. ‘Twas there a young man armed with a bewitching sword Our hero, the Gallant, he spoke unto them my friend, my comrade, my brother in arms He has cometh for them so, He has searched high and low, for his brothers in arm. His black, charcoal hair, his stunning blue eyes that stare, shall shine the fear on his foes, The gallant young knight looked deep into their eyes, pressing arm into his comrades' chest. He protects them from the foes They hear his heart beating as if he were afraid already, And the Gallant confess. He's petrified, but refuse to reveal The brave young lord, the gentleman with a sword, The Cavalier with a dashing physique. Watching Feeling Knowing The enemies are not as intimidating as he thought they were, Yet he watches and feels Keeping them in the dark is the best way Let them figure out for themselves Let them know For this is why he rushed Wielding his blade, He slew many of them many flee in terror, The Gallant Watch his fallen foes gasp for air Drowning in their own blood, The Orc crawls towards him reaches for him as he, rested his brute hand on his, silver-plated boot and uttered "Aka'Magosh Lok'tar....." The Recognition Citizen of Hearthglen recognized his efforts as a Knight of the Silver Hand, they wanted to invite him to a ceremony, giving him an opportunity to be Knighted! Marcus was easily overwhelmed and reluctant at first but with a lot of support he received, he couldn't deny that opportunity so he accepted their invitation, and attended the Ceremony. He was guided to the Chapel by an Archbishop, as he enters. The Chapel was PACKED, overflowed with supporters, admirers and even the Knights of Silver Hand, came to watch him be knighted! As he was finally, knighted by an Archbishop of Hearthglen in the Chapel, he joined the party, he laughed, he danced, he drank and eventually after the party, he walked out of the Chapel with the title 'Sir' and 'The Gallant' with him along with two badges, Cross of Llane and the Cross of Gallantry. Establishment of the County Campaign The Lords For Twenty-Eight years, Kingdom of Stromgarde remains in the hands of the Trolls and the ogres, they ran wild in the beginning but now, they've settled and bred, expanding their sects to Clans. Twenty-eight years, people were quiet and they waited for the Four Lords to mature and lead. Several Legions of Volunteers has participated in this Campaign to make an effort to establish a civilization, a land near their home in hope to take a step closer to reclaiming Stromgarde and Arathi Highlands alongside with the Four Lords (Marcus Kilbrook, Welsh Blackscalp, Thalas & Bael'themas Alivaden, and Theodore Warluck). Lord Kilbrook has decided to claim the land once they've beached upon the land between Arathi Highlands and Hillsbrad Hills. The men immediately begin working on building the Outpost. Warluck's Folly (Offensive Battle) The First Battle during the Creation of the Duchy, the Warluck's Folly. Warluck sent his Cavalries Divisions, ranging from Mounted Archers to Heavy Cavalries, using the wedge formation, a breaching formation to shatter the Trolls and Ogres' defense if they dare to counter-attack them. It was a pure massacre, The Cavalries fanned out, spreading across the Valley like a wildfire resulting in several hundred casualties. Therefore it did give them and others a chance to set up a defensive outpost. Battle of Bear's Watch (Defensive Battle) First Defensive Battle, once Warluck's Folley was in effect, the others had forged their path to the biggest watchtower of both Hillsbrad Foothills and Arathi Highlands, a tower that provides those who stands on top of the tower a visual prowess, allowing them to see as far as an eye can see around both countries. Once they've arrived, they began to build an encampment, a headquarter surrounding the tower. Weeks and weeks of building, they were greeted by a sect of Ogres with mallets, they breached through the wooden gate that they were nearly finished building it, swarming in and the men were in for a surprise, they did not have the time to gather their armors and their weapons, they must scavenge for weapons they could muster surrounding them and fight back fiercely, it was a gory battle, a lot of brain matters splattering everywhere, pieces of muscles or even eyeballs due to a blunt objects like Hammer, Sledgehammer, Mallets, and more! The Stroms and Alteraci succeed in defending their growing Headquarter. Battle of Boar Run (Offensive Battle) Kilbrook, Blackscalp, and Warluck led the second assault against the Horde of Forest Trolls meanwhile Alivaden Twins strike them from the behind and also Bronwyn's Ranger Corps strike them from the distance in order to take over the great hills, today known as the Warluck Hills, however despite that they have the advantage in the numbers but they're receiving casualties due to Trolls's quality and knowledge of this very hills, using traps and shamanistic magic against their foes, overwhelming the Humans. However due to the loud sounds of the battle and the constant, agonizing scream of the fallen echoes throughout the Hills which attracted the attention of the massive passel of large Wild Boars, the boar stampeded through the battlefield, thrashing their tusks towards everything that stands in their way, the tide of the battle has shifted greatly, the Troops were wearing steel armors from shoulder to toes but the trolls, in other hand.... Their battle attire isn't as durable as the humans, mostly bare-skinned like true savages they are. So many Trolls were injured due to Boar's Stampede, many sustained permanent injuries and all is left for the humans to take them out of their miseries. Striking at the Peaks (Offensive Battle) Blackscalp received a false intel from the Intelligence, telling him that the trolls were planning something huge at the base of the Peaks, the plan could devastate the efforts of establishing the County greatly, without any questions, they gathered their men, and managed to convince Warluck to accompany him to the Peaks without Marcus's knowledge, both regiment launched a relentless assault against villages that were built on the Peaks, exterminating entire villages one by one, including the children. Once burning every single village, Blackscalp were appalled by the village's defense how they had so little to no defense as if they made no effort to fight back, only cowered in fear, waiting to be killed... Only to realize they were exterminating the innocent tribes up in the Mountain. They stopped what they were doing immediately, horrified with their own actions... Lord Kilbrook came along with squads of men, he didn't come to view the bloodbath but to finish the job. Marcus spring into action all by himself, being reckless, young Lord, he is while the Squadrons is someplace else, carrying out the order, for a while. Marcus butchered these trolls as if they were flies, It was that moment when the Lords realize, Marcus Kilbrook's exactly like his ancestor, Wolfgang Marcus Kilbrook, the Conqueror. They weren’t built to fight, they were natives of Dafen'Zanzru, harvesting resources to feed the Trolls that inhabited themselves in Stromgarde Keep but that didn’t stop Lord Centurion from killing them, he wiped out small villages until the arrows begin flying and piercing through his armors, seeping into his flesh. That realization Marcus had when he was struck by an arrow, some of them were trained to fight after all... Marcus would continue to slay them until the blood loss slows him down, he became slow and fatigued. Upon feeling the fatigue, he exited the "last" burning village to find the Squadrons, blood splattered all over his face, his armors and even his own sword, Kil'tahelar. Every minute passed, he grew weaker and weaker, and eventually was brought down to his knees. Marcus had no choice but to wait, he waited and waited until the adrenaline wears out on him, as soon as he slips unconscious, the Squadrons found him and brought him back to safety. Marcus slipped into a coma for a couple days due to blood loss and poisoning from the arrows, eventually, he woke up in the Infirmary in the Outpost with the Priest beside him, mend him back up to his feet. And also discovered that his cousin, the Second Kilbrook Swordsman, Gawain Kilbrook was killed in action during the Invasion of Dafen'zanzru by a Zandalari Wardancer by the name of Ja'lal the Red, who was apparently wanting to live a peaceful life up in the peaks and the invasion brought him back to his prime and went on a killing spree, Ja'lal was said to have fled, leaving no trace. Blackscalp's Fall (Defensive Battle) The Final Defensive Battle at the Outpost where the two lords, Marcus and Welsh reside, the Warlord sees this as an opportunity as "Kill Two Birds with One Stone.". The Warlord launched a massive offensive measure towards to this specific outpost, ignoring the Watchtowers and other outposts. The Troops did not expect for them to be this reckless therefore they weren't prepared to defend, however, Marcus tried his best to gather around, rally his troops with Welsh and the love of his life, Bronwyn and prevent them from crossing the bridge. Bronwyn's Ranger Corps played a vital role in this defense by dismantling the horde of trolls from afar whilst Blackscalp Offensive and Kilbrook Battalion retaliated. Blackscalp Offensive lost majority of its men and women, therefore enraging Welsh, he bolstered his way across the bridge, into the heart of the swarm and let it all out, swinging his axe with all of his might and Marcus joined the fight with his brother in arm, his best friend that he grew up with. Unfortunately, Marcus's body gave out on him after he summoned 'The Awakening' in order to exterminate large numbers of trolls with one blow by wielding tremendous amount of light which enhance his strength, his endurance, and his speed, which he purposely overloaded it which he believed it'll bring more destruction to the Trolls but it was another way around. He only brought down hundreds, not thousands. Their men were forced to watch them getting tortured by trolls with rocks that they've picked up from the ground and constantly pounding them with it. The Fate of the County (Final Battle) After Welsh and Bronwyn's death, Marcus was bedridden, recuperating from severe wounds... He, soon became depressed, constantly feeling the guilt, feeling that he's at the fault because Welsh died, protecting him. The other lords gathered together including Marcus himself to discuss the future of Blackscalp Clan, once they've met every single day, planning further for the Duchy, The lords worked so hard to rally people, especially Blackscalp Offensive, commanding them to build defensive structures, build traps, craft armors and weapons... Readying themselves for more fighting and preparing themselves to avenge Welsh Blackscalp. An intelligence has discovered something that suggests Trolls and Ogres are gathering en masse at Stromgarde Keep. They've relayed the message on Horses, on foot, and even on the roofs to deliver the message to the Three Lords. Marcus was the first to receive the relay, after taking all the information in. He summoned his friends to discuss this matter, Marcus strongly believed that the enemies were planning to flush them out of the County they were establishing, suggested to launch the Offensive Assault and finish them off. Alivaden Twins opposed his decision, stating that he's making a reckless decision and pleaded him to reconsider the plan, Marcus's emotions overwhelmed him, shrouded his judgment as he grieved for the death of Welsh and Bronwyn, not only HOPE that drives him to the successfully establish the County but vengeance as well. Marcus gathered all of the troops that he could muster and marched toward to Stromgarde Keep, despite his injuries. The others had no choice but to fall in with him, the final battle was a massacre, the trolls relentlessly fought back with all of their might. The Battle was the darkest hour for Marcus, Marcus basically sent his men to death in the battlefield, the sight was so horrifying that it opened Marcus's eyes once again that his emotions, his rage was clouding his judgment and ordered Retreat. Neither the Trolls nor the Humans won the war, both side's casualties were too high for either side to declare victory, Marcus was forced to abandon everything that the humans had built so far, ended up retreating back to Stormwind City and inform the High King Varian Wrynn the news of the defeat. The Inauguration "We, the Stroms and the Alteracis, had fought valiantly in an attempt to claim the land to bring all of us closer to home and failed... We failed to restore its promise for all of our people and I failed you all, but I assure you... the efforts of our fallen Arathorian brothers and sisters will not be in vain, this... Is my promise to you all. Do not lose heart over a single defeat, we will determine the course of Stromgarde and the world for years to come. We will face challenges. We will confront hardships. But I trust that we will get the job done, we don't have to be afraid anymore... We underestimated these mighty trolls, we will not make the same mistakes and the next time we face them... Our faces will be the last thing they will ever see before they draw their last, dying breath. No more shall we tolerate the members of the Horde, who arrogantly set their foot upon our lands and wreak havoc upon our beautiful landscape by building their horrendous structures and Lumbermills! For too long, they've run wild around Arathi Highlands, now it's time to start making effort to drive them back to where they came from! Send them back to HELL! They made a colossal mistake to leave survivors... Us. As long as the wolves are still alive, the sheep, the herd are NEVER safe! FOR THE ALLIANCE! FOR STROMGARDE! FOR TROLLBANE! I, also vow that House Kilbrook will resume its service under House Trollbane once Stromgarde has been reclaimed!" Broken Isle Campaign The Horror at the Broken Shore After years of "Disappearance" Marcus has appeared once again once the Legion has made their return back to Azeroth, on the Broken Shore. He has volunteered to join the assault on the Broken Shore along with the Silver Hand and the Highlord. Once setting his foot on the Broken Shore along with the Knights, Marcus felt an Intimidating aura, it was overwhelming feelings and he wasn't the only person to feel that way. The Silver Hand was slaughtered within their landfall onto the shore; the Legion having been waiting and successfully lured them into the trap like a duck in a pen. Marcus, having joined the crusade onto the shore, managed to escape after escorting knights to their escape, for those who had been captured, he tried his best along with several knights to free every single one of them but failed to do so. The Silver Hand's only hope was for the reinforcement to arrive and aid them in the conquest of the Broken Shore, Alliance, and the Horde working together as Azerothian Force came to their rescue and begins banishing the demons back into their portals, they have stumbled across the Highlord, who fell into Gul'Dan's grasp. The horror as he saw the Highlord was sentenced to death by drowning into the whirling pool of fel, the Gallant's hope was shattered as his long revered leader, Highlord Tirion Fordring lost his life, Marcus as the Knight-Captain of the Silver Hand ordered a retreat because all hope was lost and there's no point in fighting the losing battle and he found spilling more blood to be unnecessary. After the Aftermath of the Broken Shore, The Order of Silver Hand has found someone worthy enough to take the reins and deemed them as the Beacon of Hope for the future of the Order. The new Highlord revolutionize the Order, welcoming the Light-wielding Organizations of both factions, Alliance, and the Horde to join in as one, Marcus swore his fealty to the new Highlord and would continue to serve the Silver Hand under the new Highlord. He was given an opportunity to attend to Fordring's funeral but he chose not to go because he doesn't see himself worthy to mourn the greatest paladin because of he wasn't in the right mindset back in the Broken Shore, branding himself as 'weak' that's how The Gallant perceives himself. Slowly, he'd begin to question the Light and how dare the Light allows this to happen. Argus Campaign Despite the uncertainty of Illidan's decision at the Tomb of Sargeras, the Alliance and Horde were determined to make use of it. Velen had called for both factions to convene at the Exodar, where they would make their push into Argus to finish the fight. Grand Artificer Romuul had finished progress on the Vindicaar and arrive on Argus to intercept the Army of the Light's vessel, the Xenedar. Once the Gallant has arrived at the assembly between the Betrayer and the Prime Naaru, Xe'ra along with the others, Turalyon, Velen and even Alleria. The meeting of the Naaru and Illidan was an unexpected, at least for Marcus. The moment that led the Betrayer to destroy her after she attempted to fill his vessel with holy light. Upon seeing Xe'ra destroyed, Marcus's hatred towards the Betrayer has returned, Marcus would have wanted to help Turalyon slay Illidan but the Prophet has made no effort to retaliate against the Betrayer after his unspeakable actions, Marcus chose to stand down. He became conflicted on the turn of events, he'd begin to question the existence of the Demon Hunters while Illidan lectured them all on independence from magical entities. The Betrayer's words continue to anger the Gallant, forcing him to draw out The Promise, standing there... he didn't make an effort to strike the betrayer but to stare at it and thought about killing him once this is all over. Through the entirety of Antorus, the Burning Throne. Marcus ventured, alongside others such as Khadgar, Velen, Illidan, Magni, and other heroes in order to see The Burning Crusade's downfall. Their endeavors were successful, and the dark titan was sealed away for good. Battle For Azeroth Knight-Captain Kilbrook (WIP) The Ashes (WIP) Battle for Lordaeron (WIP) Homecoming Marcus was unaware of the Grand Alliance and some organization's operations to reclaim Stromgarde until the news was brought up to him by Lucan the Adamant, his last living cousin who was stationed in Stormwind City, only temporarily to recruit able-bodied troops to either join the League of Arathor and volunteers to join their efforts to drive the Horde out of Arathi Highlands, hence reclaiming Stromgarde. Marcus was ecstatic to hear the news and immediately decided to volunteer. Before he officially becomes a volunteer for the League, Marcus went and requested an audience with the Knight Champion and convince the Champion to station him to Arathi Highlands. It was a long, stressful progress and eventually, the Champion decided it was fair to station his Knight, allowing him to join with the League of Arathor in an effort to reclaim Arathi Highlands in the name of the Grand Alliance and the High King Wrynn, himself. Little did Marcus know, he was little too late... Stromgarde was reclaimed but the battle still rages on in the Highlands, the Gallant was disappointed that he was not included in the reclamation of Stromgarde, however, he'll do his best to make it up by slaying the Horde and drive them out of his homeland, especially trolls. At least it is better this way so he wouldn't have sent any of his comrades to death, the memories of his personal campaign to claim a land scarred him forever, haunting him. The only thing that soothes his frightening flashbacks is a reminder that they did not die in vain. Companions Baylon the Proud (Prestigious Bronze Courser) Baylon is a beautiful black Arathorian Horse with a Silver blaze running through from his forehead to his muzzle and four equal-length Silver socks, with wavy black-silvery manes. He is purchased as a young horse by Marcus and quickly develops an incredibly deep bond with him. Baylon is a hard worker who learns quickly and has a good grasp of what is required of him. He is courageous and determined, loyal, and compassionate. He warms quickly to people when shown even the smallest amount of kindness. He is very adaptable and deals well with each different situation that faces him; as a Noble Steed. Aurum (Corgi) Aurum has erect, medium ears with a tapered rounded point which are proportional to the equilateral triangle of the head. Foxy looks when it comes to shape and appearance. Aurum differs from other Corgi by being taller in length, having larger ears, and being slightly straighter of the leg. Aurum has a "fairy saddle", somewhat lighter markings on each side. His tail's naturally short and fluffy. Aurum has a Dark chocolate fur with white fairy saddle with bulging brown eyes. Marcus found Aurum by illegal animal trading, when Marcus first saw Aurum, he was all skin and bones, crying out as he was begging for someone to put him out of his misery. Marcus was distraught at the sight of the Corgi and how mistreated he was. Marcus bought him and took him home in a cage, setting the cage down onto the bed and opening the door, Aurum was so weak to move but he was truly terrified of Marcus, he'll let out a panicking yelps as Marcus tried to help him, deciding it was best to ignore the yelping, Marcus gets a hold of him carefully, putting him into his arms, the yelping finally stopped but Aurum's body trembles in fear, hours and hours, eventually all night, Marcus petted him, fed and watered him, loved him to the bottom of his heart, from that point on, months after months, Aurum became healthy again, his fur became beautiful once again. From a broken puppy to the happiest, loving, and quite a bouncy dog who always wag his cute little tail. Mush'a (Teldrassil Hippogryph) (WIP) Items The Promise, Kilbrook's Legacy (Two-Handed Sword) This memorable blade that has been passed down generations to generations from Wolfgang Kilbrook, the Conqueror to its current wielder, Marcus Williams Kilbrook. The Promise, Kilbrook's Legacy restored to its former glory, several changes have been made and is accompanied with Light Energy. This beautiful blade was crafted with Enchanted Iron and was believed that the blade itself will never be broken, the Dwarven blacksmith invested his anger, sense of honor, and show a tremendous amount of passion into this blade... The blade itself is an Embodiment of Honor and Valor. Its first wielder was a Barbarian who's so determined to drive the trolls and ogres out of Norham. A beautiful, the once-shattered blade reforged with truesteel... Dyed white as overall with golden trimmings and red bandages serving for fashion purpose. There are multiple pieces that belonged to the blade, floating within and surround them is the Light Energy, circulating and casually keeping the pieces together... Also, the Light Energy serves this broken blade by filling in the missing pieces. Kil'tahelar (Two-Handed Sword) A fairly long, broad blade made of Norhamic Steel, is held by a grip wrapped in high quality, stag skin dyed in black. With a single, sharp edge this weapon will protect Marcus from incoming blows while also giving him the ability to shred his enemies to pieces quickly. Kil'tahelarThe Justifier has a curved cross-guard, which makes sure the blade is both balanced and capable of protecting the owner's hands against any sliding sword. A small pommel is decorated with an exotic black gem. The blade itself is engraved 'Kil'tahelar' (Old Tongue translated to Common 'Troll Butcher'). The name of the owner's house has been engraved on the blade. This weapon is feared and admired throughout the lands and rightfully so. Marcus has grown so accustomed to this beautiful blade as soon as the Light stopped answering him, he'd never thought he'd carry this faithful blade with a pride. The Words of Valediction (The Holy Tome) The Words of Valediction is Marcus's favored Tome, it was written by a former Knight of the Silver Hand and it has been passed to Marcus to guide him through faith, strengthen his faith, hope, and beliefs in the Light. The Words of Valediction is considered one of the holiest scholarly tomes that the Silver Hand has to provide for their Knights. Its beautiful covers are shrouded with Light Energy, only those who are worthy are able to read, to study this very tome. For those who are worthy are able to see the words inscribed on the front page, stating. "Property of Marcus Kilbrook. May Thy Light cleanse my thoughts May They temper my heart May all that is evil burn and vanish into smoke May all that is good be warmed by Thy Light May the righteous flock to Thy Glory like moths May they wicked flee from it like beasts from a burning wood." The Tome may no longer be any use for him but however, he continues to cherish this holy tome and hope that one day he'll pass it down to his children. Family ☩Wolfgang Kilbrook☩ Marcus's Ancestor, the First Lord of House Kilbrook Wolfgang (Born 21 January) was a proud Chieftain of his own tribe in Arathi Highlands. He has led his people to multiple victories during Troll Wars behind the famed Thoradin. He strongly believed in Thoradin and his ideas to unify humans which created an Empire, Empire of Arathor. He bore many children with the love of his life, Brunhild. After their first child, Wolfgang adds two more names to his name, from that point on... People would know him as Wolfgang Marcus Kilbrook. Kilbrook in Old Tongue means Trollhunter. (-> Troll + -> Hunter) Status: Deceased (Old Age) ☩Percival Hightower☩ Marcus's estranged cousin, Percival "Swift" Hightower, is a distinguished Swordsman, a man of wits. A freelancer who seeks to lend his blades to a worthy cause, for those who pays him handsomely for his service... Also, he's a person who indulges himself into sensual pleasures by finding women who're willing to sleep with him. Despite the fact he's related to the Kilbrooks, especially the famed Marcus Kilbrook, he wouldn't and refused to acknowledge his cousin, allowing his sheer jealously to cloud his judgment. First glance at the Swordsman hailed from Westfall, Percival is a man who can normally either be found apathetic or wandering, perhaps adventuring alone, he could really be described a man of honor, although he is also a man of respect and actions. He's a man that has grown fond to the luxury in sensual pleasures, hence, he has multiple former lovers. But he has a dream that he'll find the right gal to free him from the addition of this luxury. A man of wit, adventure, and foolhardiness, Percival is the person that you can rely on and invest your faith in him, he's also the person you can call a 'Player'. He's also courteous, adaptable and quite nosy. He may have no ambitions to achieve but sometimes, he can be STUBBORN! Percival can understand the meaning of wits and embrace it as a tool to conquer his foes... While many men are ambitious and zealot of their church and faith, Percival would consider himself unorthodox because he doesn't have any ambitions but he could be stubborn, cold, and distant, those that actually befriended him, they will know that he is a kindhearted soul, who has a tinge of laziness to it. Never purposefully exerting himself unless it is absolutely needed. Status: Deceased (Battle for Lordaeron) ☩Gawain Kilbrook☩ (WIP) Status: Deceased (Battle for Lordaeron) Lucan Kilbrook (WIP) Damien Kilbrook Damien Averil Kilbrook, Son of Seraphine and Marcus Kilbrook, Elise's Twin Brother. Date of Birth: Twenty-Third of April 38 L.C. at 1:13 am Elise Kilbrook Elise Rhea Kilbrook, Daughter of Seraphine and Marcus Kilbrook, Damien's Twin Sister. Date of Birth: Twenty-Third of April 38 L.C. at 1:17 am and Enemies ☩Welsh Blackscalp☩ Marcus's life-long rival who despite Marcus because he's a Kilbrook. Welsh is a zealot when it comes to Family, Welsh strongly believes that Blackscalp should rule the Dullwind Valley because of their fierceness and they were both revered and feared by many... Welsh is a loud, boisterous singing drunk, a fierce warrior who seek nothing but to obliterate the Horde... Welsh harbors a huge hatred towards them for what they have done to their home, their families. Alike the other Blackscalps, Welsh does possess a thirst for blood and a desire to kill from one to another to soothe his insanity, his bloodthirstiness. He's a huge advocate of War and that the World truly belongs to the Grand Alliance. He truly believes that exterminating Horde off the face of Azeroth will bring an end to wars, famine, and etc. His hatred is what makes Welsh unique, he despite the Kilbrooks, especially Marcus Williams Kilbrook because of his jovial, upbeat attitude towards everyone, in his opinion "Not a care in the world." But after fighting alongside with Marcus Kilbrook during Fourth War, Marcus saved his life from the ambush, resulting in having scars on Marcus' face... The scars will forever haunt Welsh and his selfish acts... His cowardice but however, Welsh finally understood why the Kilbrooks were truly meant to be the Vassal House for House Trollbane. Status: Deceased (Killed by Chieftain Zaej'Keiki during Establishment of County - Execution) ☩Theodore Warluck☩ The Third Lord, Leader of Warluck Clan. Marcus's life-long friend who befriended him because its a traditional thing passed down from generations to generations both clans have served in a war together, shared their resources with each other, and having each other's back. Warluck strongly believes that Kilbrooks and Warlocks were the only clans that Dullwind Valley truly needs because of their fierceness and they were revered and feared by many... Theodore is very quiet and collected and perhaps insensitive unlike the other hauptlings however, when it comes to battle and protecting his loved ones, he's totally different man, in battle, he'd be loud and cocky like Welsh. But the only difference between Welsh and Warluck is that Welsh possesses an amazing visual prowess and strategic mind. Warluck openly harbors a huge hatred towards them for what they have done to their home, their families Theodore does possess a tremendous amount of strength due to his size and his bulging muscles. He does not desire to kill, but only when it comes to protecting his families, his comrades, and as well his home. His timid, quiet nature always get the best of him, many people believe that Theodore possesses multi-personalities, or he simply possesses a cunning personality that occasionally confuses people. They became really good friends after the end of Fourth War and remains in touch with each other. He helped Marcus reclaim Courtdale. Status: Deceased (Battle for Lordaeron) ☩The Alivaden Twins☩ (WIP) Status: Deceased (Battle for Lordaeron) Arok Gorefang (WIP) Ja'lal the Red (WIP) Partner(s) ☩Shannon Warluck☩ Shannon is Theodore's only sister and Marcus's dear friend since they grew up together in Hearthglen, they spent so much time together, training, hanging out, do shenanigans with. She was truly Marcus's best friend, they shared their secrets together, they seek advice from each other and much more! Their bond is unbreakable. She's incredibly beautiful, a tom-boy but beautiful, blonde chin-length hair with two sets of hazel eyes with freckles dotting all over the bridge of her nose with a lithe, yet curvy body. She's very brilliant and energetic.... She possesses a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue and can be quite flirty... She's sly as a fox which makes her even more unique. Shannon is every man's dream girl, they lusted after her and showed jealousy towards Marcus because Shannon only wanted to spend time with Marcus and no one else. They fell in love with each other, they shared their first kiss together and their first intimacy. Marcus will always hold a special place for Shannon in his heart, she was his first and he was her first as well. Status: Deceased (Plague) [[Seraphine Silverforge|'Seraphine Silverforge']] Lady Seraphine was a strange woman to many people. She had captured the attention of many, almost all of them ridiculed, harassed, and even spat her. She was miserable, having a tough time adapting her social life... She was ready to give up the social life and seek solitude until she met Marcus, she was blown away with his welcoming attitude, especially his genuine smile, he respected, befriended, interacted with her when no one did. Their the relationship was quite complicated, the others would say..... As time would have it, they had spent many hours together chatting all night until the crack of dawn. They continue to see each other and chat, share their stories until one day. Seraphine had a moment, she knew she has to have him, the duo see each other when they have the chance for several weeks, spending times together. On the day when Marcus took her on their first date at Darkmoon Faire since she has never attended to the wonderful festival, during that first platonic date, shortly after the start of their first date, they fell in love with each other, it was unexpected on both sides, regardless of their differences, they have a strong feelings towards each other. It was safe to say that Marcus became the Sun that revolves around her as she became his moon. Seraphine & Marcus - Cut Box.jpg|Sephy & Marcus by Cut-Box Lady Silverforge and Lord Kilbrook.jpg|Lady Silverforge and Lord Kilbrook Silverforge & Kilbrook Chibi.png| Seraphine & Marcus Chibi Sephy&MarcusBattle.jpg|Sephy & Marcus Battle Stance S&M Romance.jpg|Lady Seraphine Silverforge & Lord Marcus Kilbrook The Kilbrooks.png| Seraphine & Marcus Kilbrook Seraphine + Marcus Piggyback.png| Seraphine piggybacking Marcus TheKilbrooksThronePortrait.png| Marcus & Seraphine Silverforge sitting on the Sanguine Throne Status: Alive [Commissioned Arts] MarcusTheGallant.jpg|Marcus Royal Portrait. by https://conqvest.deviantart.com/ MarcusKilbrook.jpg|Marcus First Art. Drawn by Kamarill MarcusHSC.png|Marcus's Hearthstone Card Marcus the Gallant Facial.jpg|Marcus the Gallant in Year 38 L.C. MWKTheGallant.jpg|The Hunter TheGallantInSuit.png|Marcus in his aristocrat clothing by Saltmatey Gallants Hair.jpg|Marcus runs his fingers through his hair by Ayie_Olaerart Smirking Marcus.jpg| Marcus and his trademarked smirk MarcusWKilbrook.jpg| Marcus by Solileo FingergunningMarcus.png| Marcus fingergunning Lord Centurion Kilbrook.jpg| Lord Kilbrook before Invasion of Dafen'zanzru The Sanguine Throne.png| Lord Kilbrook sitting upon the Sanguine Throne by Arcan-Anzas Troll Genocide.jpg| Invasion of Dafen'Zanzru, the Troll Genocide by Shadowpriest Trollslayer.png| Marcus Kilbrook, the Gallant, the Trollslayer [Quote(s)] * “Is that gallantry I smell, or just stupidity? The two scents are much alike, as I recall.” * "Mae'der gaeaf dommit" (Troll is Coming - Old Common) * "I am not a wolf in sheep's clothing, I'm a wolf in wolf's clothing." * "Kampladd zi Tolaeth." (Fight to Death - Old Common) * "Leave one Kilbrook alive, and the Trolls are never safe." * "Put your faith in the Light!" [Trivia] IC Information * He has several hidden talents - Singing, and Playing Piano * Marcus was exposed to swordplay, picking up a sword at six years old. * Marcus has Atelophobia. * Marcus became a Squire for a Knight of Silver Hand at age of twelve * He loves PUNS! * He's's known to be a Cooking Enthusiast. * Marcus's favorite color is Red. * Marcus is ambidextrous OOC Information Character Theme: Invincible, I Will Not Bow, The Gallant, Vengeance Voice Reference: Henry Cavill [Contact Info] Battle.net - TheGallant#11613 Discord - MarcusTheGallant#2284 Character Name: Kilbroôk (Alt + 147) If you have any suggestion, critiques, or wanting collaboration. FEEL FREE to DM me! I'd love to commission more arts for Marcus and as well his little family! DM me through B.NET or Discord! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Kilbrook Family Category:Stromic Category:Alteraci Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:The Eastwatch